Miss Me, Kitty
by Kichou
Summary: What is a Sasuke kitty to do when his Naruto kitty is not giving into his command? Some OOCness. SasuNaru. ItaHina. Maybe some other pairing.
1. Bad Kitty

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please. There is also a sad attempt at humor. At least, I hope its humor.

There will be some OOCness in this story.

Please note that I am borrowing the concept of the Naruto characters being catlike humans. Who ever really thought of the idea of the Naruto characters being such creatures, I do not know (or remember). I have read a few (great) stories involving the Naruto characters as such so I'm going to try my hand at it as well. I hope it is half decent compared to the ones already in the Naruto section.

Remember:

'Words' equal character's thinking

"Words" equal character's talking

Miss Me, Kitty?

By Kichou

Chapter One – Bad Kitty

Loneliness tends to be a factor in ninja's lives today. Due to high ranking missions, many ninja's find that they do not have the time to have relationships with the opposite (or same sex) relationships. Seeing that human company are hard to come by now a days, many people find that pets were the next best option to keep the loneliness from entering their lives.

Out of all the animals that exist in Konoha, cats are said to be the highest in demand (no matter what Kiba Inuzuka might say).

The feline species are said to be cute, friendly (to an extent), strong as well as highly intelligent, so it isn't a surprise that two well known ninjas in Konoha would fall victim to their charm.

One victim happens to be one Iruka Umino, a brown haired male with tan skin and a scar across his nose. A school teacher by day and a ninja at night, he is said to be one of the friendliest, if not the friendliest person in the whole of Konoha. His days are filled with paper work, missions and the occasional date, however, his social life has been suffering for a few years now. Seeing this, Iruka decided to get a pet to keep him company. Entering a pet store, he notices a kitten by himself at the corner of the store. After gently grabbing the kitten and noticing how said kitten was unbelievably endearing, he eventually bought the kitten and kept him in his apartment. He has found that his decision has been nice…so far.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You seem to have a large appetite today, Naruto." Iruka stated as he petted the adorable, blond kitten.

Naruto, a German rex kitten, happen to be just as friendly as Iruka. The short-haired blond kitten continued to eat the tuna that Iruka have laid before him after giving Iruka a little lick on his hand.

Looking at Naruto, Iruka couldn't help but smile as he noticed how Naruto's hair seemed to curl around his body. The sweet kitten always manages to put a smile on Iruka's face every time he sees him.

After finishing his tuna, Naruto laid in Iruka's lap, purring as he petted the little feline on the head.

"It's time that we visited that scarecrow, Naruto." Iruka said as he left his apartment.

Locking his door, Iruka walked towards the door beside his own and began to knock.

"Kakashi, are you in?" Iruka yelled out after a minute of waiting.

After hearing the brunette's voice, the patter of light steps could be heard as a black Bombay kitten nearly ran into Kakashi's legs to get to the door.

Kakashi Hatake, a grey haired male happened to be the other victim to fall prey to a cat's charm. Unlike Iruka who bought his kitten at a pet store, Kakashi happened to find his kitten after a mission to the Sand Village. Kakashi, a little hungry after his mission, stopped at a restaurant for lunch. Feeling a nudge at his foot, he saw a little kitten, begging through his eyes for some scraps of food. He fell in love with his kitten the moment he laid eyes on him. After that, Kakashi found himself foodless and hungry with a content kitten in his arms. Knowing that he did indeed feel lonely from time to time (but not admitting to it), he decided to keep the kitten, however, he did not anticipate that his kitten would have problems with Iruka's.

Walking towards his door, Kakashi gently nudge the black kitten away from the doorway.

"Sasuke, move would you? You don't want to get hit by the door, right?" Kakashi asked as he glanced at the kitten.

The kitten moved a foot away and sat down as he stared at the doorway with what could be labeled as glee in his eyes. Opening the door, the black kitten's eyes glued itself to the blond kitten in Iruka's arms.

"Iruka, I haven't seen you for so long." Kakashi yawned out as he watched Iruka enter his apartment.

"You saw me yesterday night, Kakashi." Iruka said as he rolled his eyes.

"…Still." Kakashi said as he rubbed his head.

Iruka began to place Naruto down on the floor towards Sasuke, however, Naruto did not desire to be in the presences of that feline. Jerking his body, he jumped onto Kakashi's head, hiding himself in the mess of what is known to be Kakashi's hair.

"I see you have Naruto with you." Kakashi stated as he grinned behind his mask.

"Oh, yes. He's such a sweetie." Iruka said as he petted Naruto's head.

A growl could be heard near their feet. Looking down, Iruka and Kakashi seemed to notice how Sasuke's cat eyes seem to glare at the both of them as if they have done an injustice to him. Grabbing hold of Kakashi's pants with his claws, Sasuke began to climb the tall scarecrow to get to Naruto, however, Iruka grabbed him before he could make it to Kakashi's knee.

"Sasuke, don't climb on Kakashi like that." Iruka scolded him as he held the black kitten.

"Sasuke seems to have taken a shine to Naruto. He never leaves the poor kitty alone." Kakashi stated as he gave a small laugh.

"Yes, sadly, Naruto does not seem to like him at all." Iruka said as he petted an annoyed Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto, starring at him unblinkingly. Naruto, freaked out by this, burrowed deeper into Kakashi's hair.

"I hope Naruto wasn't a bother." Kakashi said as they sat down for a glass of tea.

"Oh, no, he is a dear. I should ask you if Sasuke was a bother. He always manages to escape my house and enter yours." Iruka stated as he felt a little flabbergasted that a kitten can escape a locked house so easily.

"Sasuke only comes here to spend time with Naruto, but Naruto magically manages to escape my home to go to yours, Iruka. Sasuke, then just lays on Naruto's bed, waiting for you to return him to me." Kakashi said as he poured some tea into two tea cups.

Giving one cup to the brunet, Kakashi grabs a hold of Naruto and places him on the table top. Sasuke, seeing this, tries to jump off of Iruka's lap to get to him, but Iruka tighten his hold.

"Sasuke, do not bother poor Naruto." Iruka reprimanded.

If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Sasuke actually glowered at him for interfering.

"Kakashi, it must be a bother to you that my little Sasuke would practically break into you home just to see Naruto." Iruka stated as he finish drinking his tea.

"Ah, I can't really blame him. Naruto is very loveable, which is why I kept him in the first place." Kakashi said as he scratched Naruto's chin causing the kitten to purr.

"I guess I have to remember to lock my windows then. He really likes to come here and I don't want to inconvenience you. I must be going now. I have a class to teach." Iruka said as he got up to leave.

"I must leave as well. Tsunade has a mission for me. I already fed Sasuke, so don't worry about feeding him." Kakashi said as he got up to leave as well.

As Iruka left to place Sasuke back into his apartment, Kakashi refresh Naruto's food and water bowl. After waving goodbye to his kitten (after giving him a small kiss on his forehead), Kakashi left towards the Hokage tower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sweet blond kitten was curled up on top of Kakashi's couch when all of a sudden he hears the door opening. Recognizing the smell from the intruder, he immediately jumps off the couch and hides in a small opening under a small cabinet.

"Naruto, where are you." A voice said as he walked around the apartment, searching for the kitten.

Naruto pressed his furry body close to the wall, hoping that the intruder would leave soon so that he can go to sleep in peace.

"Naruto, it's not nice to keep a guest waiting. Come out, please." The intruder said as he began to walk towards Naruto's hiding place.

'Maybe he wont notice me if I keep extra quite.' Naruto thought as he prayed inside his head.

"Found you." The man said as he kneeled down to look under the cabinet Naruto was hiding in.

"Go away, Sasuke." Naruto said as he glared at the man.

"Let's play, Naruto." Sasuke said as he reached out a hand to grab a hold of Naruto, only to have Naruto's claws swipe out at him.

"No, you go away! You bad kitty!" Naruto yelled as he hissed at Sasuke.

"Oh, I know I'm a bad kitty. I just want to show you how bad." Sasuke said as he lifted the cabinet away from the wall.

"No!" Naruto yelled out as he glared at Sasuke.

A poof was heard as the small blond kitten changed into a human with cat ears and tail. He glared at the black haired humanoid cat in front of him.

You see, Naruto and Sasuke might seem like regular kittens to Kakashi and Iruka, but what those two don't know is that once they are away, their cats come out to play. Sasuke and Naruto are a special kind of cat, one that can change into humans with cat like features (meaning they keep their ears and tails in their human form). They can also speak in both forms; however, they seem to not want their owners to know that they have this ability…it must be a code to cat society.

With the ability to change shape, many of the humanoid cats find that they have a great advantage with hands instead of paws, and one Sasuke Uchiha found that the new appendage makes it easier for him to visit his self declared mate. Sadly, his "mate" seems reluctant to be with him.

Naruto, having been through this ordeal before, ran with his tail between his legs towards the bathroom. Sasuke ran after him, but was not able to reach him in time before he locked the door.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Sasuke called as he jiggled the door handle.

"Kitty isn't here." Naruto said as he sat on the tile floor of the bathroom.

"Who's here then if my little kitty is gone?" Sasuke asked as he smirked.

"…Mousy." Naruto stated as he glared at the door.

"That's alright. I'll take pleasure of eating both." Sasuke smugly replied.

"…Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Naruto said as he sticks out his tongue in disgust.

"Come out, my mate. I only came here to play, nothing else." Sasuke stated as he sat on the floor with his legs bent for comfort.

"…Play?" Naruto asked in interest.

A larger smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, but of course Naruto couldn't see it.

"Yes, play." Sasuke replied.

"Play what?" Naruto asked.

"Doctor. I'll be the doctor, you be the patient." Sasuke replied.

"Doctor? You mean like those people in the show "ER." Naruto asked as his ears perked up in interest.

"Yes, like that." Sasuke stated as he got up off the floor.

The door opened and Naruto walked out, excited to be playing a game with his friend. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to Kakashi's bed, making him lay down on top of the satin covers.

"Okay my mate-." Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto.

"I'm not you mate!" Naruto yelled back.

'Oh, but you are.' Sasuke thought as he inwardly smirked at Naruto.

"As I was saying, we are going to play doctor. You, Naruto, are the patient with a broken back and broken limbs. I will have to wrap you up so that your bones can realign themselves. Can you stay still long enough for me to wrap you up?" Sasuke asked as he took out some scarves.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he allowed Sasuke to take one of his arms and wrap the up with the scarf.

Sasuke, however, managed to wrap part of the scarf on the bars on the top of the bed, grinning in a disturbing way. Naruto, seeing the look, knew that Sasuke was doing something perverted and reacted quickly. He brought his legs up and slams them hard against Sasuke's chest making him fall on his behind on the floor.

"You lair! We're not playing doctor! You just want to do perverted things again!" Naruto yelled out as he tried to untie his hand from the bar.

Sasuke laughs as he crawled back onto the bed.

"That's what mates do, Naruto. They do naughty things together. Why don't we play together my little kitty?" Sasuke asked as he licked his lips.

"No! Go away! You're not my mate! I haven't found my mate yet, you ugly cat!" Naruto yelled out as he finally freed himself from his scarf prison.

"UGLY!? You need your eye's check, mate. I'm far from ugly." Sasuke stated as he readied himself to pounce on his delectable kitten.

"I actually think he's right about you being ugly, little brother." A voice said as a tall, handsome, raven haired humanoid cat walked into the bedroom where the two other humanoid cats were.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled out as he ran and hid behind his tall friend.

"Hello, Naruto. My brother hasn't been bothering you, has he?" Itachi asked as he patted Naruto's head.

"He keeps saying that I'm his mate, but I don't want stupid Sasuke as my mate." Naruto replied.

"You don't know what you want, Naruto! I'm the best choice for your mate and stop smirking, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out as he glared at his smirking brother.

"Now, now, no need to get angry." Itachi replied as he walked away towards the living room with Naruto close on his heels.

Sasuke angrily followed them and sat on the couch across from the other two.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway, Itachi. I'm surprised that your owner let you out of the house." Sasuke said as he glared at Itachi.

"Kisame lets me do as I please. The same can't be said for you though, right Sasuke? I hear that Iruka has you on a short leash." Itachi replied as his smirk widen.

"Shut it!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"I was just stopping by before I go on my search." Itachi stated as he walked back towards the window.

"Search for what?" Naruto asked.

"I saw a cute little kitten around your age, Naruto. She was a Blue Abyssinian with pearl like eyes. I saw her in the hallway once, but she was taken away by her loud owner. I'm trying to find her." Itachi stated as he changed into his cat form.

The older Bombay black cat jumped on the windowsill, getting ready to leave.

"Searching for a small kitty are you Itachi?" Sasuke said as he grinned.

Itachi ignored him. He was about to jump to the next window, but Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Did you say a Blue Abyssinian kitten with pearl eyes, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi turned around to stare at the blond humanoid.

"Do you know her?" Itachi asked.

"Is she kind of quiet and shy and did you see here around the forth floor?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Itachi said as he waited.

"You must mean my friend Hinata. She lives with her loud owner, Anko Mitarashi. They live in apartment 4F. You can't miss it. The door has a picture of a kunai on it and their apartment window has a lot of wind chimes hung about." Naruto stated as he smiled.

"Hinata, huh. I'll remember that." Itachi said as he jumped away from Kakashi's apartment.

"You just doomed Hinata you know." Sasuke stated as he shook his head.

"…Huh?" Naruto eloquently replied.

"Nothing. Now, about the doctor game-"

"NO!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Kakashi, I can't find Sasuke anywhere. Is he in your apartment?" Iruka asked as he saw the grey haired male in front of his apartment door.

"Hmm, maybe he is. Lets find out." Kakashi stated as he unlocked his door.

Walking into the apartment, the two found a very familiar sight. Naruto was hanging on the curtain with his claws hissing at the black cat, while Sasuke was sitting on the floor licking his paws while staring at his cute little mate.

"Sasuke, I told you to stay home. What do you have to say for yourself?" Iruka said as he picked up the kitten.

"Meow." Sasuke said in a deep UNcat like way.

Kakashi and Iruka stared at the kitten then at each other in confusion.

"…Did that meow sound odd to you?" Iruka asked while looking at Kakashi.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooow." Sasuke said in a soft cat like way.

"…I guess I was imagining things." Iruka said as he petted Sasuke's head.

Iruka walks towards Kakashi whom is busy trying to pry Naruto's claws away from his velvet curtains.

'Honestly. Only porn stars have velvet curtains.' Iruka thought.

After a discussion about having dinner together via take-out, Iruka and Kakashi spent the rest of the night sitting on the couch watching a television show about four little boys whom have the uncanny ability to either die, cause an international incident or any other unbelievable trouble.

"I don't know how you can watch this trash, Kakashi. It makes absolutely no sense." Iruka stated as he watched the boy named Kenny died once again in an odd accident.

"It's a fantastic show for intelligent people." Kakashi said as he watched Stan and Kyle yelling about Kenny's death.

"South Park is very crude and vulgar, Kakashi." Iruka stated.

"Then why are you still watching it?" Kakashi asked.

"…It's different." Iruka replied.

While the humans were discussing the issue of why Kenny's death didn't seem to be that much of a surprise to his friends anymore, Naruto and Sasuke were busy fighting with one another.

Kakashi and Iruka saw Naruto swipe at Sasuke's face with his paw, however, Sasuke dodge and then pounce on top of the cute blond kitten. They both rolled around until they hit the coffee table. Naruto finally got away from Sasuke, but Sasuke pounce on his back, causing the kitten to meow in despair.

Seeing how unhappy his kitten was, Kakashi got off the couch and grabbed Sasuke's neck and handed him to Iruka. Grabbing a hold on his own kitten, Kakashi nuzzled Naruto's face while cooing at him.

"Aw, Naruto, don't you like Sasuke even a little bit." Kakashi asked.

All he got from Naruto was an annoyed stare.

Kakashi sat back on the couch allowing Naruto to sit on his lap. Sasuke once again pounced on the kitten, licking Naruto's face as he purred. Naruto, not liking the action at all, meowed angrily as he pushed Sasuke off of him. Sasuke, not liking being ignored, pounce on Naruto and tighten his hold on him.

"Sasuke, stop being a horn dog!" Iruka yelled out.

"Don't you mean horn kitty?" Kakashi asked.

"You're not helping Kakashi!" Iruka yelled.

"You know, if no one knew whose cat belongs to whom, they would think that your perverted cat was mine and my sweet little Naruto was yours." Kakashi stated as he pried Sasuke off Naruto's back.

"Sometimes I do feel like he's your cat. I caught him looking at you Icha Icha books just yesterday and doing what I feel has to be a cat like smirk." Iruka said as he kept a tight hold on his kitten.

"I wasn't looking. I was memorizing." Sasuke whispered so only he and Naruto could hear him.

"That's stupid, Sasuke. The books are about human mating rituals, not feline. It's useless." Naruto whispered back.

"I don't think so. There was this one picture where the head of a guy was lick" Sasuke was cut off.

"That's enough already you pervy cat!" Naruto whispered harshly at the perverted black kitten.

During the time the kittens were whispering to one another, Kakashi and Iruka thought that the kittens were meowing and hissing at one another. Ignoring this, the humans continued their conversation about missions.

"So, I found that I would have to leave on a three day mission. Would it be a problem for you to take care of Naruto for me, Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

'NO! I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH PERVERT SASUKE!' Naruto thought loudly in his head.

'Hmm, finally, Naruto will be mine.' Sasuke thought as he stared at Naruto while slowly licking his paw.

'…Pervert.' Naruto thought as he snubbed Sasuke.

"It won't be a problem for me, but are you sure you want me to watch over him. He doesn't like Sasuke all that much." Iruka stated as he glanced at his kitten.

'NO! DON'T CHANGE HIS MIND, IDIOT!' Sasuke thought loudly in his head as he glared at his owner.

"It's fine. Naruto is very sweet. He'll warm up to Sasuke eventually." Kakashi said.

'And if he doesn't, I'll help him warm up myself.' Sasuke thought as he inwardly grinned.

"Do you want me to take him tonight?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, I would. I was supposed to leave an hour ago, but these kittens distracted me." Kakashi stated as he got up off the couch and grabbed his weapon pouch.

"Yes, just blame the kittens instead of taking the blame yourself." Iruka said as he grabbed a hold on both kittens.

The four of them walked out the door and into Iruka's apartment. Kakashi placed Naruto's food and water bowl as well as his toys and litter box in the kitchen, while Iruka placed the kittens down on his couch in front of the TV.

"I'll pick him up on Sunday night." Kakashi stated as he walked out of the door with Iruka following him.

"Have a safe trip." Iruka said as he waved Kakashi goodbye.

Closing the door, Iruka pick the kittens up and walk towards his bedroom. He places them on Sasuke's bed while he got ready for bed. After changing, he notices how Naruto would not stay in Sasuke's kitty bed. Not thinking much of it, he climbs into his bed and began to fall asleep, however, he woke up when he felt a small weight on his chest.

Opening his eyes, he sees Naruto, laying on him fast asleep. To tired to care, he was about to fall asleep until he felt an extra weight on his chest. Opening his eyes once again, he sees Sasuke lying beside a sleeping Naruto. The raven cat stared at his master for a minute, daring him to swipe him off of his chest, before he curled himself around Naruto, and allowed sleep to take over him.

Iruka, not knowing what to do with the two kittens, just inwardly shrugged as he finally allowed the sandman to whisk him away to dream land.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End Chapter 1-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Note

- I don't really like this story of mine. I feel like it's not good at all. I only put this up because I spent a lot of time on it. I'm still not satisfied with it. I have ideas for the rest of the story, but I don't know if I'll update this. I guess it depends if people like it or not. Oh, well.

- Review please. Be kind.

- **Happy Chinese New Year!** Hope you like your gift, which is this story if you didn't know. To health, luck and happiness!


	2. Pretty Kitty

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though. I make no money from this story.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please. There is also a sad attempt at humor. At least, I hope its humor.

There will be some OOCness in this story.

Please note that I am borrowing the concept of the Naruto characters being catlike humans. Who ever really thought of the idea of the Naruto characters being such creatures, I do not know (or remember). I have read a few (great) stories involving the Naruto characters as such so I'm going to try my hand at it as well. I hope it is half decent compared to the ones already in the Naruto section.

Remember:

'Words' equal character's thinking

"Words" equal character's talking

**ATTENTION!**

Just to _**clarify**_ the last chapter since a few people were confused, Naruto always belonged to Kakashi and Sasuke always belonged to Iruka. I didn't switch the owners mid chapter. I made it deliberately confusing. Most stories I've read had Sasuke belonging to Kakashi and Naruto belonging to Iruka, so I figured that readers would look into my story and automatically think along those lines, however, if you read very carefully, you will notice that never once did I state that Naruto belonged to Iruka, only that Iruka was talking to Naruto as if he always sees him in his apartment (which is true).

If you look at the memories of both human owners, you would notice a few things that should help to pointed to who owned which cat. Iruka stated that he bought a kitten that was a loner. Kakashi found his kitten at a restaurant (a free smile for anyone who can guess what type of food the restaurant sells) who was begging for food. Now, out of both cats, which would be more likely to beg for food? Naruto! Out of both the cats, who would be willing to be alone then to be with other cats? Sasuke! Hooray for anyone who thought right! If you didn't, hooray for you anyway!

So, to sum it up, Naruto is Kakashi's cat and Sasuke is Iruka's cat. Sasuke just likes to break into Kakashi's house to visit Naruto (which is why he was at Kakashi's house in chapter 1) and Naruto, knowing this, always breaks into Iruka's house to hide from Sasuke (which is why we found him with Iruka in the beginning of chapter 1). I hope that clears it up.

It's my fault really for making it deliberately confusing. I'll spank myself later…maybe.

Miss Me, Kitty?

By Kichou

Chapter Two – Pretty Kitty

Iruka's Apartment - 2C

Usually people wake up to the sound of birds chirping, alarms blaring or even the occasional spousal tone of annoyance, but Iruka never thought that he would wake up with a face full of cat. Opening his eyes, Iruka's grogginess began to disappear as he realized that the cat in question happened to be Naruto.

Coming to the conclusion that Naruto probably woke up in the middle of the night and saw Sasuke next to him and decided that the safest place was probably his face, he allowed his eyes to turn towards the right were he saw his peeved black cat glaring at him.

'It should be my face that Naruto sits on, damn it!' Sasuke thought as he continued to glare at his owner.

Iruka gently removed a sleeping Naruto off his face and onto his bed. Surprisingly, Naruto slept on even after being disturbed.

He then notices that his mouth was full of tan-yellow fur and began to cough.

'No wonder Kakashi still wears his mask even when he's sleeping.' Iruka thought as he walked towards the bathroom to freshen up.

As the door to the bathroom closes and the sound of water could be heard, Sasuke decided that this was the best time to surprise his sleeping mate. Sasuke stealthily crawled up towards Naruto. As he was about to pounce on top of Naruto, Naruto rolled over and Sasuke missed his target by a foot. He fell right off the bed with a loud thump. Naruto was startled awake and looked over the side of the bed to the pissed off cat on the bottom.

"What are you doing down there?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in question.

"None of you business, idiot." Sasuke angrily stated as he rolled onto his four paws.

"Bastard!" Naruto snapped back as he turned his tail up and walked away from the black cat.

"Naruto, don't be mad. I just got up from the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Sasuke said as he ran after the blond kitty.

"A likely story!" Naruto replied back as he ran away from the cat.

"Naruto! Come back here!" Sasuke yelled as he chased after his mate.

The bathroom door opened as a freshly washed Iruka emerged. Naruto, seeing his chance at freedom, ran and jumped onto Iruka meowing sweetly for attention. Sasuke, angry that his mate was showing affection towards someone else, even if it was his owner, hissed and then clawed at Iruka's foot.

"Hey! Stop that now! Sasuke! Behave yourself!" Iruka exclaimed as he jumped from one foot to the other to escape his kitten's claws.

"MEOW!" Sasuke meowed angrily as he glared at his owner.

Naruto just smiled as best a cat can and inwardly laughed at Sasuke. Naruto then climbed to Iruka's shoulders and settled himself comfortably.

Iruka entered the kitchen and began to prepare both his and the cats food. After feeding the cats (in which he had to feed them separately due to Sasuke constant rubbing against an annoyed Naruto) and himself, Iruka refilled the water dish.

"Sasuke, do not bother Naruto while he is here. If I find any broken items in this apartment, I will automatically blame you for it. Be good, and Naruto, you have my permission to scratch him up if he does anything unseemly." Iruka stated as he put on his shoes for work.

The cats both sat and watched Iruka grabbed a few folders and stuff them in his briefcase. Naruto, knowing that Iruka was about to leave, silently crawled backwards until he reached the open window.

As the door closed behind Iruka, Sasuke head turned to smirk at Naruto, only to see said kitty jump out of the window and onto another.

"Naruto! Where are you going! Get back here!" Sasuke yelled as he too jumped out the window and onto the ledge.

"NO!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Asuma's Apartment – 3B

"Hey, did you hear that?" A grey/black Burmese cat asked as he stared out the window.

"Hear what?" A white, long haired Balinese cat with a black face, paws and tail asked as he stared out the same window.

"It sounded like Naruto." The Burmese said as he jumped onto his windowsill.

"Naruto? Who's that?" The Balinese asked.

The Burmese cat was about to reply when a yellow blur suddenly jumped into their apartment and hid behind one of the house plants.

"Damn it, Naruto! Where are you?" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards The Burmese cat.

"Neji, did Naruto come in here?" Sasuke asked the white eyed Burmese cat.

"No, but I think I saw him run towards the alleyway." Neji replied as he watched Sasuke jump towards said location.

"Is he gone?" Naruto asked as he peeked out of the plant he was hiding behind.

The Balinese looked towards Naruto and couldn't look away.

"Is this Naruto?" The Balinese cat asked Neji.

"Yes. Sai, if you doing what I think you are doing then you better stop. You don't want to piss off Sasuke." Neji said as he stared at the Balinese cat.

Sai quickly cleaned himself before walking slyly towards the pretty blond German Rex, only to stop when a black Bombay cat rammed into him.

Sai sat up and glared at the Bombay cat. Both were hissing at one another in displeasure.

Naruto stared at Sai and then at Sasuke. The two cats might be of a different breed, but the similarities of personality from one another were uncanny.

"Oh god, there are two of them!" Naruto shrieked as he ran behind Neji.

"What do you think you are doing with my mate asshole?" Sasuke asked as he continued to glare at the offensive cat.

"Mate? He doesn't smell like he's mated. No smell, means no spouse and no spouse means free picking, ice queen." Sai stated as he began to walk towards Naruto.

Sasuke got in Sai's way before swinging his claws towards Sai's face.

"Free picking my ass! Back off transvestite!" Sasuke yelled as he chased Sai around the apartment.

"Transvestite? Who are you calling Transvestite!?" Sai yelled back as he turned and slammed into Sasuke.

The two cats continued to hiss and claw at one another, ignoring the confused blond cat and the annoyed grey/black Burmese.

The sounds of, "Why don't you kiss my fist, fat face," and the, "No I rather give you a knuckle sandwich" can be heard within the scuffle.

"Knuckle sandwich? What's that? Is it yummy?" Naruto asked as he stared at the brawling cats.

'I'm too old for this idiocy.' Neji thought as he inwardly sighed.

Turning towards Naruto, Neji petted Naruto's head with his paw before nudging him towards the kitchen. After allowing Naruto a drink of water, Neji directed him towards the kitchen table.

"Running away from Sasuke again I see." Neji said as he made himself comfortable on the kitchen table.

"Yeah. I'm staying with his owner and Sasuke seems to think that this means we are a couple living together. Stupid cat." Naruto stated as he huffed.

"Hmm, if you want, you can stay here. Asuma won't mind." Neji stated.

"Nah. Iruka will worry if I don't come back to him, since he is taking care of me. Thanks though. Say, who is that Sai cat? I didn't see him here a few weeks ago." Naruto asked.

"Asuma bought him two weeks ago. He's okay if you ignore his penis comments as well as his unintentional harsh bluntness." Neji said as he shook his head in memory of all the trouble the Balinese got himself into.

"That hot kitty cat is too good for you, ice queen!" Sai exclaimed from the living room.

"Back off, maggot!" Sasuke yelled back.

A crash could be heard as Neji and Naruto flinch at the horrible sound.

"Hey, Neji, did you happen to see Itachi yesterday night?" Naruto asked as he stared at the older cat.

"No why?" Neji questions with a curious look.

"Well, I figured since he is interested in Hinata that you probably saw him yesterday after you visited her." Naruto stated as he started to play with the leaf of the plant on the table.

"He interested in Hinata?!" Neji yelled as he ran towards the window and jumped out towards the fourth floor.

"…Opps." Naruto said as he quietly sneaked off to follow Neji without Sai and Sasuke knowing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kisame's Apartment – 1E

Itachi lounged on the windowsill, staring at his owner with cold indifference. He watched as the blue skinned, fishlike imbecile run around his apartment cleaning every nook and cranny.

'What is he doing?' Itachi thought as he stared at his owner.

Kisame looked towards Itachi, pondering if he should bathe the black Bombay cat.

'Nah, Itachi's clean.' Kisame thought as he fluffed his couch pillows.

Turning towards the Bombay cat, Kisame picked him up and stared into his eyes.

"Listen Itachi, a friend…well, a person I know has asked me to take care of her newly adopted kitten so from now to whenever we will be housing another feline in this house." Kisame stated as he continued to stare at his cat.

'What am I doing? It's not like he understands me so why am I telling him all this?' Kisame thought as he laid Itachi across his arm.

'…Oh great, now there's going to be some dimwitted feline to take up my space. Just great.' Itachi sarcastically thought as he inwardly groaned.

"Don't worry, Itachi. I bet that you both will be great friends." Kisame stated as he left his apartment to pick up their guest.

'I doubt it. I have better things to do today, like looking for my future mate that I saw yesterday. Moronic fish-man.' Itachi thought as he allowed himself to be carried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anko's Apartment – 4F

Anko Mitarashi packed her weapons into her weapon pouch, counting the items for future reference. While packing, she debated about leaving her poor little Abyssinian kitty to that moronic fish-man.

'He can barely take care of himself, let alone my princess.' Anko thought as she worriedly packed her backpack.

Hinata sat on her owner's bed, watching Anko shove a tent into her pack while grumbling about fish-men and their tendencies to get into trouble. Worried that her owner was stressed, Hinata jumped off the bed and rubbed her body across Anko's ankles, mewing softly.

Anko smiled at her kitty. She remembered finding Hinata at the adoption center a few weeks ago when on assignment. She looked so lonely and sad that Anko couldn't bring herself to leave the poor thing in the cage. After signing the adoption paper, Anko took Hinata home where Hinata quickly adapted too it. After such harsh missions, coming home to a sweet little mew and purr from the kitty always lifted Anko's spirits. Hinata was such a sweet kitty that Anko completely fell in love with her. It became a habit for Anko to call Hinata princess instead of her name, but Hinata didn't seem to mind.

She knew that Hinata would never cause trouble, but Anko didn't know a thing about Kisame's pet. She saw him once, a gigantic cat that looked more menacing than friendly. She worried that the cat would rip her precious kitty to shreds.

'Kisame will be there. That cat won't hurt Hinata…right?' Anko pondered as she petted Hinata's head.

Hearing a tapping on the windowsill, Anko turned to see Naruto and Neji pawing on the glass. She smiled as she let the two cats in. They were friends of her precious princess so she didn't mind them visiting. She watched as the three kitties mewed at one another until she heard the doorbell ring.

Grabbing her backpack, Anko left towards the living room to open the door, leaving the kittens inside her bedroom.

"Are you alright, Lady Hinata?" Neji asked as he stared at her.

"Big brother Neji, what are you doing here and what do you mean if I'm alright? Why shouldn't I be?" Hinata asked as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"He's worried that Itachi did something weird to you." Naruto stated.

"Itachi? Who's that?" Hinata asked as she stared at the two cats.

"NARUTO! There you are! Let's go!" Sasuke yelled from the windowsill.

"NO! I'm staying here!" Naruto yelled back as he hissed at Sasuke.

"Come on, Naruto. We didn't get any alone time today. Let's go so I can pay more attention to you." Sasuke purred to his mate.

"No thanks."

"Princess, come here." Anko yelled out from the living room.

Hinata as well as Naruto and Neji walked towards the living room. Sasuke, seeing his mate leaving, followed him as well. Hinata stopped in front of her owner and jerked in surprise at the human next to her owner.

'Is he taking care of me?' Hinata thought as she stared at the strange man in front of her.

"Kisame, this is my little princess. I expect for you to take very good care of her, do you hear me? If anything and I mean anything happens to my little princess, it's your ass. Got it?" Anko stated as she glared at the blue skinned man.

"Gees woman. I do you a favor and you threaten me? This is why you are dateless." Kisame said as he rolled his eyes.

He then froze when he realize who he was talking to.

"Excuse me?" Anko growled as she advance on the frighten man.

"Nothing, Anko. I'm just talking to myself." Kisame said as he waved his hands in front of him as defense against the violent woman.

Anko choose to ignore the man's previous comment and began to tell him details of how to take care of her pet. Hinata continued to stare at the two in front of her, oblivious to the large Bombay cat that sat a few feet away from her.

Sasuke, however, saw the cat and wondered what his brother would do next.

Itachi was surprised a few minutes before when Kisame entered apartment 4F, but now he was pleased to find out that their house guest is the kitty that Itachi has chosen as his mate. To have his mate live in the same apartment as him is a godsend. It meant that he would be in closed quarters with her, meaning that she would soon be his.

Naruto saw the look in Itachi's eyes and knew what was going to happen.

'Oh, no! Sasuke has those eyes when he looks at me. Poor Hinata. Run! Run while you still can!' Naruto thought loudly in his head as he stared at Hinata.

Hinata, however, didn't know what was happening around her due to the fact that she was still staring at the two humans in front of her.

The large black cat began to walk towards the pretty little blue kitten. He licked his fangs, eyeing the kitten with hunger. Hinata, oblivious to the staring, looked up at her owner, begging to be petted.

'Don't worry. I'll pet you soon, Hinata.' Itachi thought as he continued to walk towards her.

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji saw Itachi's face and knew what it meant. Neji stepped a little closer towards Hinata, while staring at Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke stepped back towards the couch, watching Itachi with cautious eyes.

Kisame tuned out Anko's loud voice, only to notice how three of the kittens in the room where staring to the right of him. Looking over, he saw his cat staring at something to the left of him. Kisame looked in that direction only to notice Hinata. Staring back and forth between Itachi and Hinata, Kisame knew that Itachi was staring at Anko's pretty kitty for a perverted reason. He realized that he would have to keep a close eye on his cat.

Seeing Itachi walk towards Hinata, Kisame knew that he had to step in.

"Itachi, stop having perverted thoughts you big perverted cat!" Kisame yelled out as he planted his foot right in front of the Uchiha's path.

Hinata, hearing this finally notices the other cat in the room. Well, she thought it was a cat, but from her view, it resembled more of a ferocious panther then a common house cat. Immediately scared of such an intimidating cat, she began to tremble.

Anko, seeing her little kitty scared out of her wits, began to have second thoughts about leaving Hinata behind.

Itachi, seeing Hinata fearing him, forgot about his perverted thoughts as he now only wanted to comfort his future mate, but Kisame would have none of that. Seeing the large black cat attempt to move, Kisame nudge the cat gently (but Itachi believed that it was harshly) out of the way of the little blue kitten.

Sasuke shook his head at the idiot man. If Iruka did that to him when concerning Naruto, he would go ballistic, so he couldn't imagine what Itachi would do.

Itachi, did not like being force away from his chosen mate.

Itachi, angry that this fish man would dare foil his plans, swipe his claws across the blue man's foot, causing said male to scream as he bled deeply. Holding his foot, Kisame's shocked eyes landed on his normally calm and cool cat. He was surprise to see the cat glare at him.

Kisame now knew not to bother his cat in any way possible.

The scene completely astonishes Anko and her pet. Hinata ran behind Anko's legs to hide from the scary cat. Anko believed that Kisame's cat was normal so he wouldn't harm her pet, but now seeing his temper, she definitely didn't want to leave her kitten to the homicidal housecat.

Itachi walked around his owner and began to walk towards Hinata. Hinata trembles even more. Finally panicking once the black cat was five feet in front of her, she ran and climbed on top of the tallest thing she could find…which happened to be Kisame.

Itachi saw Hinata clinging to Kisame's shoulder, hiding her face into the man's neck. Itachi growled in annoyance.

"You know what? I think I'll just have Iruka take care of my little princess. She doesn't look like she's comfortable with your crazy ass cat going all psycho on everything." Anko stated as she stared wearily at the black cat.

'No! Don't take her away from me you tomboyish slut!' Itachi thought angrily.

"Maybe you're right. I never seen Itachi like this before so I don't think your cat would be safe around him." Kisame said as he handed the blue kitten back to her owner.

'No you idiot! Make her stay with us or I swear I'm going to rip you to shreds!' Itachi thought as he quickly thought up a plan for damage control which he named Operation Reside a.k.a. make Hinata stay and convince Anko he was a sane cat plan.

Sasuke smirked as he knew his brother was thinking of a way out of his fix. Sasuke, stared at his mate and nudged him towards the window, but Naruto nudged back. He didn't want to miss what Itachi was going to do so he completely ignored Sasuke. Sasuke was not pleased.

Itachi, doing something he would never believe he would ever do in his entire life, walked towards Anko's knitting basket and procure a yarn ball. Inwardly sighing, he began to paw at it back and forth, mewing as he faked happiness from the simple activity. This shocked the blue skin man due to the fact that this was his cat Itachi whom would rather stare at him for hours in boredom instead of playing like other cats. Hinata, seeing how much fun Itachi was having (and not knowing that it was all for show), jumped out of her owner's hands and slowly padded towards the large black cat.

She sat in front of Itachi, watching the pink yarn roll side to side. Itachi, seeing Hinata's eyes focus on the yarn, pawed the yarn towards her. Hinata, seeing the large cat was trying to play with her, pawed the yarn back to him.

Sasuke laughed inwardly at his brother's actions. He was now glad that Naruto made him stay. Seeing where Itachi was going with this, he bit into Naruto's neck and pulled him out the window towards their home. He had enough of this and wanted some fun with his mate. Naruto mewed in distress but no one seemed to notice.

Neji continued to glare at Itachi.

Anko and Kisame continued to stare at the bipolar black cat as he played with the tiny blue kitten.

"Hmm, well it seems whatever was bothering Itachi seems to be gone now, Anko. Do you want to leave Hinata with me then?" Kisame asked.

"…I guess so, but so help me Kisame, if I come back and that cat of yours has even messed up her hair wrong, I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you can practically taste it! Do you hear me!?" Anko yelled at his face.

"I hear ya! Practically the whole neighborhood heard ya! Gees!" Kisame said.

'Heh, heh, heh, all according to plan.' Itachi thought as he eyed his beloved behind the ball of yarn.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka's Apartment – 2C

"Stop it, Sasuke. Let go of my neck you big dummy!" Naruto yelled out as he and Sasuke stood in the middle of Iruka's living room.

After letting him go, Sasuke walked towards his water dish for some water. Running after Naruto sure made him thirsty.

Naruto pouted as he jumped up onto the couch to rest, only to hear a poof as Sasuke turned into his humanoid form. Sasuke walked towards Naruto, picking his kitty form up and allowing Naruto to rest on his lap. A poof is heard as Naruto turned into his humanoid form, jumping off of Sasuke as if he was lit on fire.

"What are you doing!? Don't touch me as if you are my mate!" Naruto yelled as he punched Sasuke's arm.

"I am your mate! Once you finally accept it, we can live happily you idiot!" Sasuke yelled right back as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm not going to be your mate! I don't want to have bad luck!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? What bad luck?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his mate.

"Black cats are bad luck, stupid!" Naruto said as he backed away from Sasuke.

"Who told you that?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone knows it! No one wants a black cat to cross their path or bad luck happens and you already walked in front of me a whole bunch of times!" Naruto stated as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around Naruto, grabbing his face with his other hand so that he can stare into his eyes.

"That's stupid. Would you call having the possibility of having me as a mate bad luck?" Sasuke asked as he flipped his hair over his cat ears.

"Oh, no! It's already started!" Naruto cried out as he ran towards the bathroom, locking the door as well.

"…Idiot."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End Chapter 2-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Note

- This chapter seems kind of bland. Sorry for that. There will be more Sasuke/Naruto interaction the next chapter.

- I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving holiday. I made a turkey with my sister for the very first time and it tasted fantastic! I'm very proud of myself for my accomplishment of making an edible meal that exceeded my expectations (I expected it to taste like cardboard). I also hope that all of you got great deals from the After Thanksgiving deals they had at the mall and stores. My sister and I bought a lot of stuff and didn't spend more the 200 bucks. The deals were crazy as well as the people (me included)! CRAZY!

- Review please. Be kind.

- All of you have Tsuki/falling moonlight to thank for my update. She gave me the writing bug after sending me a PM.


	3. Scared Kitty

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though. I make no money from this story.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please. There is also a sad attempt at humor. At least, I hope its humor.

There will be some OOCness in this story. Okay, I lied. There is a lot of OOCness.

Please note that I am borrowing the concept of the Naruto characters being catlike humans. Who ever really thought of the idea of the Naruto characters being such creatures, I do not know (or remember). I have read a few (great) stories involving the Naruto characters as such so I'm going to try my hand at it as well. I hope it is half decent compared to the ones already in the Naruto section.

Remember:

'Words' equal character's thinking

"Words" equal character's talking

Miss Me, Kitty?

By Kichou

Chapter Three – Scared Kitty

Iruka's Apartment - 2C

'Didn't I use to have an extra bag of cat treats in this cabinet? I could have sworn that I saw one yesterday. Ah, my mind must be playing with me.' Iruka thought as he closed his cabinet door.

The brunet left the kitchen to lay his weary body on his soft sofa. He closed his eyes just so that he can rest for a few minutes. For some odd reason the children at the school has been so rowdy lately that Iruka found himself exhausted each day he came home. Knowing that he has the responsibility to take care Naruto and Sasuke (even though he just started to take care of Naruto that day), Iruka tried his best to not show how tired he is to the two kittens, but or course, nothing escapes their notice.

Naruto, who at the moment was trying to get a black kitten off of his body, sense that Iruka wasn't feeling well. Being the considerate kitty that he is, he decided to cheer the nice man up. After giving Sasuke a kitty punch that sent the black cat a foot away from him, Naruto walked towards the brunet and jumped onto his stomach. He gently walked towards Iruka's face, allowing himself to lay his body at the curve of Iruka's neck, resting his furry head on top of his Adam's apple. Iruka smiled when he felt the kitten purr.

"You are so cute and sweet, Naruto." Iruka said as he enjoyed the kitten's affection towards him.

Sasuke decided that he would allow Iruka to enjoy his mate's attention just for today. He knew that Iruka has been stressed the last couple of days so since his owner has been so good to him, Sasuke felt that this would be Iruka's reward. He should feel honored since Sasuke did not allow just anyone to partake in Naruto's presence.

Walking towards the two on the couch, Sasuke jumped on top of Iruka and lay on his stomach. A catnap sound pretty good to him right about now.

Once Sasuke and Iruka fell asleep, the blond cat jumped on top of the sofa then onto the floor. On silent paws, he walked towards the kitchen making sure that the kitchen door did not make any noise. The blond quietly transformed into his humanoid form. Seeing that the two out in the living room were still asleep, Naruto grabbed two cans of cat food (Salmon Fiesta flavor for him and Chicken Vegetable Medley for Sasuke), ground pork, onions, garlic and other vegetables from the fridge.

After putting the cat food on two cat bowls on the floor and refreshing the water bowl, Naruto began to chop and mince the vegetables on the chopping block. In an oiled pan, Naruto fried the ground beef until golden brown, and then added the vegetables as well as some seasonings. Later he added some rice and stirred until he was finally satisfied that the food was somewhat edible.

Seeing that that is the best he can do at the moment, Naruto plated the fried rice in a plate with a spoon on the kitchen table. Grabbing a mug and tea bag, Naruto place the mug beside the dish and then went to fill up the kettle. Once the tea kettle was placed on the stove on high heat, Naruto transformed back into his kitten form and took back his place on the curve of Iruka's neck.

After a few minutes, the kettle whistled, waking and somewhat scaring Iruka and Sasuke up. Iruka ran into the kitchen to turn off the stove. The kittens followed behind him at a slower pace.

"That's odd. I don't remember making any food. I must be more tired then I realized." Iruka stated as he poured the hot water into the mug.

He turned his head to the side to see the cats eating their dinner and wondered when he did that as well. Deciding that it didn't matter, Iruka began to eat his surprisingly tasty dinner.

"Hmm, I'm getting better at cooking." Iruka said as he continued to eat.

Naruto smiled as he ate his food.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kisame's Apartment – 1E

"Why haven't you left yet? Why did you even follow me back to my apartment?" Kisame asked as he stared at the frightening woman.

" I'm going. I just wanted to make sure that Hinata adapts well in your home. You better take care of my princess you bastard! Her life means more to me than a million of you." Anko stated as she opened the front door of Kisame's apartment.

"Yeah, yeah. Geez, stupid tomboyish wannabe female." Kisame quietly said to himself.

After the door closed, Kisame sighed. That woman always scared the life out of him. Walking towards the kitchen, Kisame began to open a few cans of cat food for the cats. Kisame, however, should have stayed in the living room due to the fact that Itachi was left in there with his self proclaimed mate…and her cousin.

Itachi, who secretly made sure that the evil pink yarn was destroyed before he left the she banshee's home, turns his head towards the pretty little kitty beside him. Licking his paw and rubbing the fur away from his eyes, Itachi stared into soft silver-white eyes.

"And who might you be, little princess?" Itachi purred as he stalked towards the girl, pretending he didn't already know her name.

Seeing the huge cat coming towards her and currently not distracted by a ball of yarn, Hinata couldn't help but feel scared as that gigantic piece of cat continued to come towards her.

"Brother Neji!" Hinata whimpered as she runs and scoots her body beneath Neji, while trembling as she looks with worried eyes towards the panther like creature.

Itachi stands before Neji, glaring at him with red eyes.

"Is there something you needed?" Neji asked, ignoring the feline's glare.

"Yes." Itachi said as he stalks towards the cat and pushes him forcefully with a kitty paw away from the little kitten.

"Brother Neji!" Hinata yelled as she runs towards his slump body, only to be pushed down as a large feline body curls around her frame.

Itachi's whole physique nearly makes her body disappear as he purrs with contentment.

"I will ask again. What is your name, little kitty?" Itachi asked.

"H-h-Hinata." Hinata stutters with fright as she trembles beside the black cat.

Itachi licks her cheek and purrs.

"There is no need to be scared of me, little Hinata. I wouldn't harm a fly." Itachi stated as he nuzzled Hinata's face.

Out in the distance, they could have sworn that they heard a cat yelling out, "Yeah right!"

Itachi glares at the window.

"Well, I wouldn't harm you, but Sasuke…maybe." Itachi said as he continued to nuzzle Hinata.

With all his attention on her, Itachi didn't notice when someone came through one of the apartment doors.

The person saw one of the cats laying on his back as if in a daze, a frighten kitten under a large cat and said large cat acting peculiar.

"Itachi, get off of her!" Kisame said as he pulled his cat off of the poor kitten.

Seeing one daze cat, one scared kitten and one pissed off cat that was trying to claw his arm off, Kisame knew he was screwed.

"Damn it! That bitch is going to skin me alive when she comes back!" Kisame screamed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka's Apartment – 2C – The next day

"Alright you two, I'm going to work now. Be good and I'll make something tasty for the both of you." Iruka said as he petted both cats before leaving the apartment all together.

"Alone at last. What do you want to do today, my mate?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his body along Naruto's.

"Lets go visit Hinata. I wanna know what happened after we left." Naruto said as he jumped onto the windowsill.

"Can't we just stay here and cuddle?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, let me think about it…no." Naruto said as he jumped onto their neighbor's windowsill.

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh for being cock-blocked by his own mate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kisame's Apartment – 1E

As Naruto and Sasuke reached their destination, they notice Itachi sitting in front of a cabinet with his tail swaying back and forth.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the large feline with Sasuke in tow.

"Oh, Naruto. Maybe you can help me. Little Hinata doesn't seem to want to come out from under there." Itachi said as he moved his furry head down to stare under the cabinet.

Naruto, doing the same, saw Hinata huddled to the wall. Her silver eyes glowing and watching them for any sudden movements.

'Hmm, this scene seems so familiar to me.' Naruto thought as he slowly crawled under the cabinet to lie beside the scared kitten.

"Hey Hinata. What are you doing down here?" Naruto asked.

"The big kitty out there is scary." Hinata replied.

"Who? Itachi? Really? The most he ever does is bore someone to death." Naruto said as he saw Itachi peek under the cabinet.

"Yeah. Yesterday he knocked out Neji and laid on me. Then when the fish man picked him up, he shredded the fish man's arms up pretty badly. What if he wants to fight me? I wouldn't know what to do." Hinata whimpered as she saw Itachi peek under the cabinet once again.

"Ah, Hinata, Itachi isn't the type to hurt a female. The worst he can do to you is stare at you until you are uncomfortable." Naruto said as he saw Sasuke smack Itachi's face when he tried to peek under the cabinet once again.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yup! He's cool, unlike that idiot out there. Hard to believe that they are related." Naruto stated as he crawled out from the cabinet with Hinata following.

They finally notice that the two black cats were fighting.

'Oh, this isn't good. Hinata is scared enough as it is.' Naruto thought as he watched the two cats hissing at eat other.

"You are so pathetic. Your claws barely put a scratch on me." Itachi said as he sat down licking his paw.

"Yeah, well your face is ugly!" Sasuke hissed out as the fur on his tail puffed up in anger.

"Well, your mother is fat and a simpleton!" Itachi said as he straightens his back.

"We have the same mother you idiot!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Yeah, think about that. Count it!" Itachi said as he waved his paw as if signing a point in the air.

'I was wrong. They definitely are related.' Naruto thought as he pushed Hinata back under the cabinet.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Hinata asked as she found herself in the same spot she vacated before.

"This seems like the safest place in the apartment. We should stay here until those cats are gone." Naruto said as he tried to fall asleep.

'That's why I hid here. Those cats are too big to crawl under here.' Hinata thought as she huddled against Naruto for warmth.

-o-o-o-o-o-Twenty minutes later-o-o-o-o-o-

"And after that I'm going to shave off all your fur and make a coat out of it so that I can wear it during the winter season." Sasuke said, while still in a shouting match with his brother.

"You have to cut the skin off if you want to wear my fur, stupid. That is why Peta are so adamant of saving animals in the fashion industry. If people just go around shaving animals, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?" Itachi said as he rolled his eyes.

"You completely didn't get the point!" Sasuke yelled as he flicked his tail.

"What point, that you are a dumb ass?" Itachi said as he gave a cat grin.

"AH! Why did we even start this conversation anyway?" Sasuke said as he groaned.

"…Ah shit! Hinata." Itachi said as he peeked under the cabinet.

"How did they sleep through us yelling? Unbelievable." Sasuke said as he tried to crawl under the cabinet.

"That isn't going to work. You and I are too big to fit under there." Itachi said as he watched Sasuke's butt wiggle side-to-side, tail wagging, trying to reach his mate.

"Ah…I… can…get…oh…Itachi…help me will ya?" Sasuke said as he tried to wiggle out from under the cabinet.

"I told you stupid!" Itachi said as he slapped Sasuke's ass with his paw.

"Stop that! Pull me out!" Sasuke said as he continued to struggle.

Biting Sasuke's tail and ignoring Sasuke's scream, Itachi pulled with all his strength when finally Sasuke's body dislodges itself from the cabinet. They both fell and rolled over one another until they both hit the side of the couch.

"Now that was a CATastrophe." They both heard a voice say.

Getting up, they saw Naruto's head pop out from under the cabinet, laughing. Hinata's head was right beside him, shyly smiling.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Get out of there already." Sasuke said.

"Nah. I like it down here. Very safe and warm." Naruto said as he and Hinata went back under the cabinet.

"Damn it, Naruto! Get out so that we can go!" Sasuke yelled, still a little peeved at having his tail bitten.

"Nope." Naruto replied.

Itachi went to the side of the cabinet and peered at Hinata. Hinata just stared at Itachi, not knowing what to do in this situation. She freaked a little bit when she saw Itachi's paw swinging back and forth in front of her.

"Hinata. Come out. You haven't eaten yet. Just come out and eat and drink something." Itachi said as he continued to gently swing his paw.

Hinata looked towards Naruto only to see that Naruto was trying to dodge Sasuke's paw that was swinging towards him as well.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned as he looked at her.

"I guess we should leave. It's not good for you to ignore eating, Hinata." Naruto said as he nudges Hinata towards Itachi's side.

Itachi, seeing that Hinata will finally leave the safety of the cabinet, backed up to allow her and Naruto room. After getting out, Itachi nudged Hinata towards the kitchen to her food dish. He watched her eat, making sure that she didn't miss one bite.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed in the living room, one staring at the other in lust while the other stared at the other with boredom. Not knowing what to say, Naruto decided to just start a conversation with something random. He saw a candy dish on the counter top and decided to use that as a conversation piece.

"Do you like candy, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I love eye candy." Sasuke stated as he suggestively ran his eyes up and down Naruto's furry body.

"…Perv!" Naruto yelled as he ran to find another cabinet to hide under, only to stop once Sasuke's body trapped his furry form to the floor.

They turned their heads when the kitchen door silently opened. They saw how Hinata was shaking and how Itachi was grinning. It made them wonder what Itachi did to make the little kitten tremble in such a way.

"We should play together, Hinata." Itachi said as he rubbed his furry body against her own.

"No, thank you." Hinata said as he tried to move away for the large cat.

"Ah, but you know you want to, little kitty." Itachi said as he once again tried to rub himself against her.

"…No, thank you." Hinata said as she ran off towards Kisame's bedroom.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Itachi said as he pranced off after her.

Itachi struts off with a lustful smirk on his face. Naruto stares at Itachi and then at Sasuke as realization flash into his eyes.

"…That's where you get if from, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as he left via window.

Sasuke stared after his brother in contempt.

'I do it much better." He said as he followed his mate out the window.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka's Apartment – 2C

BUMP. BUMP. CRASH! BUMP.

"Hmm. What is that noise, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Movers. That empty apartment three floors up has new tenants." Sasuke replied as he stared out the window.

"Huh. Then why can we hear them if the apartment is up there?" Naruto asked as he played with a toy mouse.

"The elevator is down for today so they had to use the stairway next to this apartment." Sasuke stated as he jumped off the windowsill to play with Naruto.

"I wonder who moved in. Do you think they have a cat like us too?" Naruto asked with the tail of the toy mouse in his mouth.

"I think they have a cat, but I don't know if he is like us. I only saw a pet carrier. Anyway, lets forget about that and play with each other." Sasuke said as he bit the other end of the toy and pulled it away from Naruto.

"Play what? I'll play anything as long as it isn't doctor, naughty nurse, disobedient student, harsh teacher or any other weird games you made me play before." Naruto said as he shook his kitty head.

"Oh, it isn't. It's a new game. It's called "Sasuke's said." Wanna play?" Sasuke asked and hid his tiny smirk.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Great. Now, Sasuke says get naked!" Sasuke stated as he grinned.

"…I have fur, Sasuke. Technically I am naked. Are you thinking of shaving me because then I would have to hurt you?" Naruto said confused.

"Oh yeah. Well then, Sasuke says change into your humanoid form and then get naked!" Sasuke said as he continued to smirk.

"…I knew it! I knew I would end up having to get naked in any games you play! Well, I'm not getting naked. Why don't you get naked!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he was about to change form.

"NO! Just forget about it. I just want to wait for Iruka to come home so that I can play with him." Naruto said as he walked towards the front door.

"What? You want to see him naked?" Sasuke asked.

"Why does everything have to be naked with you?" Naruto asked.

"Did you say naked?" Sasuke asked.

"Nevermind." Naruto said as he sighed.

They saw the front door open and a familiar brunet with a scar on his nose walks inside the room.

"Ah, Sasuke, Naruto, I'm happy to see that you both are getting along quite well. As a reward, I'm making you both grilled fish for dinner. How does that sound?" Iruka asked as he petted the kittens.

"Meow!" Naruto meowed loudly with happiness.

"Meow." Sasuke meowed boredly.

'Ungrateful kitty.' Naruto and Iruka thought as they saw Sasuke hop back up on the windowsill.

As Iruka grilled the fish for both himself and the kittens, he remembers seeing the new neighbors as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, there are new tenants in apartment 5D. They have a cat as well. You might get a new friend to play with. The owner is a little strange, but the cat is so cute." Iruka said as he de-boned the cooked fish for the cats.

'No one is cuter then Naruto.' Sasuke thought as he glared at his owner.

'A new friend? Yay!' Naruto thought as he smiled at Iruka.

"Here you go. Eat up!" Iruka said as he place the cooked fish in front of the kittens.

As they all ate, the phone rang beside the kitchen.

"Hello? Ah, Kisame! What? A play date with the new tenant? When? Tomorrow? That's fine. I don't have class tomorrow so that should be okay. You're bringing Itachi and Hinata? Okay. I'll bring Sasuke and Naruto so that they can meet our new neighbor. Are Asuma and his cats going? They are? That's great! Why don't we make it a potluck and bring food too? Great! You want me to call or you? Okay, if it's not a bother to you, please call everyone and set it up. Thanks. Okay, bye. Hey Sasuke, Naruto, we are having a play date tomorrow. Isn't that great?" Iruka said as he smiled at the kittens.

"Meow." Naruto happily said as he rubbed his body against Iruka's legs.

'Just great. This is going to cut into my lovey dovey time with Naruto.' Sasuke thought as he ignored the two.

They went back to eating their meal in peace.

"Hmm, tomorrow is Sunday so that means that Kakashi will be back Sunday night. Will you miss me, Naruto? I don't want you to leave. You are so sweet to me. Ah, Naruto!" Iruka whimpered as he rubbed the cute kitten's face against his own.

"Meow, meow (translate to, "Of course I will you silly man. I love Iruka thisssss much! Will you miss me? I'll miss you! Wah, don't leave me, Iruka!)" Naruto meowed as he nuzzled Iruka back.

'Overdramatic much?' Sasuke thought as he watched his owner and his mate cry from their soon to be separation anxiety.

'So I'm guessing that no one will miss Kakashi or me. What the hell is this? Freaking ukes! There is no love for us semes! NO LOVE!' Sasuke thought as he huffed in indignation.

"How is it that Kakashi gets to have you with him everyday? You should be my kitty! It is only right! I love you so much Naruto!" Iruka cried out as he continued to sob.

"Meow, meowwwww (translate to, "Wah, why is Sasuke so lucky to have you? You are too good for him! I love Kakashi very much, but I love you as well, Iruka! Wah, I want both! Wah! Get married to Kakashi so that I don't have to choose!)" Naruto meowed as he cried kitten tears.

'Are they both going to ignore the fact that before Naruto came to live with them the past few days that they saw each other every day anyway?' Sasuke thought as he walked towards the two and stared at them as if they are idiots.

"Okay. It's fine, Naruto. It's not goodbye. It's just see you later. Really. It's not even Sunday yet so we don't have to be depress. We need to contain our emotions…at least… until…Sunday, WAH!" Iruka cried out.

"Meow (translate to, "WAH! Iruka! Sunday is too soon! Sunday is just a few days away.)" Naruto meowed out.

"Meow (translate to, "Naruto, Sunday is tomorrow so Kakashi will be here tomorrow night.)" Sasuke meowed.

"…Meow, meow (translate to, "WHAT? No! Iruka, we will never see each other again! Remember my face! Remember my face and remember me! Wah!)" Naruto meowed out loud.

"Meow (translate to, "Unbelievable moronic ukes.)" Sasuke meowed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End Chapter 3-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Note

- Oh, my! It has been so long since I last updated. Is anyone still reading this? Hopefully you are. I'm sorry for the late update, but time does fly without you knowing it. I'm trying to update this story and "No Money" now. I'll try to update some chapters this year but I'll have a chapter up for Thanksgiving and Christmas (that is if I do get reviews so that I know people are still interested in this story). If not many are still reading this then my attention will just fall onto my other story for updating.

- I hope everyone had a nice Halloween. For some reason, no one came trick or treating at my house. I saw kids on the street but no one went to my door for candy. It might be because my house is dark, but why should that matter? Ah, well. More candy for me.

- Sorry that this chapter seems boring. I'll try to liven things up next chapter. Can anyone else who the new neighbor and cat are? I know I gave no hint, but I want to see if anyone can guess it. I already decided who they are going to be. I hope you will like the new neighbors in the next chapter.

- Review please!


	4. Flirtatious Kitty

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though. I make no money from this story.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please. There is also a sad attempt at humor. At least, I hope its humor.

There will be some OOCness in this story. Okay, I lied. There is a lot of OOCness.

Please note that I am borrowing the concept of the Naruto characters being catlike humans. Who ever really thought of the idea of the Naruto characters being such creatures, I do not know (or remember). I have read a few (great) stories involving the Naruto characters as such so I'm going to try my hand at it as well. I hope it is half decent compared to the ones already in the Naruto section.

Remember:

'Words' equal character's thinking

"Words" equal character's talking

Miss Me, Kitty?

By Kichou

Chapter Four – Flirtatious Kitty

New Neighbor's Apartment – 5D

"Okay guys. Before I knock on the door, I want you all to listen up. Be on your best behavior when we meet our new neighbor and his cat. I don't want any fighting between any of you, alright? We don't want to scare them off so soon." Iruka said as he glanced at all the cats sitting in front of him.

"Meow (translate to, "Okay, Iruka.")" Naruto and Hinata replied.

"Meow (translate to, "I do whatever the hell I want.")" Itachi and Sasuke replied.

Neji and Sai just nodded their heads in reply.

'Weird. Do they understand what Iruka just said?' Kisame thought as he stared at all the cats.

"You speak to them as if they know what you are saying." Asuma stated as he lit up a cigarette.

"Sometimes I feel like they do. Cats are intelligent, Asuma." Iruka stated as he stared at the large man.

"Meow (translate to, "Damn right, we are!")" Replied the more aggressive cats.

They all watched Iruka knock on their neighbor's door. Hearing footsteps, they all waited to see what their new neighbor looks like. So far, only Iruka has seen the person, so both the cats and the majority of the owners were wondering what type of person moved in to their little apartment complex.

They watched as the door slowly opened. On the other side of the door, their eyes widen once they saw who their new neighbor was. Only one thing stood out to them.

Eye blinding smile.

"Hello my new neighbors! Come in, come in! I, the wonderful Maito Gai have prepared a delicious chocolate cake for our get together! Please make yourselves comfortable in my humble abode!" Gai said as he basically pushed everyone into his apartment.

The cats let themselves in and Itachi nudged the door closed with his furry head.

"Ah, thank you Gai. I brought some stew for our get together." Iruka stated as he placed the pot in his hands onto the kitchen counter besides Gai's cake.

"I brought fresh baked bread, mash potatoes and a green bean casserole." Asuma said as he placed his side dishes beside Iruka.

"I brought some deli sandwiches and a fruit platter." Kisame said as he placed his dishes beside Asuma's.

"Ah, thank you! Lunch will be a very filling meal! Please, sit down. Oh, what wonderful kitties! Hello! Who might you be?" Gai asked as he picked up one of the cats.

'Oh, he shouldn't have pick that one up.' Everyone thought.

"Meow (translates to, "Put me down right now or I'll rip the skin right off your face.")" Itachi hissed as he glared at the overly happy man.

"That is Itachi. I think you should let him go, Gai. He isn't friendly to strangers. Really, Gai, he has that look on his face that screams "I'll kill you."" Kisame said as he motioned to let the cat go.

Gai would have said that that would be silly, but once he looked at the cat, he knew that holding onto him longer would mean sharp nails digging holes into his face.

"Heh, nice kitty. No need to get angry with me." Gai said as he let the cat go.

'Disgusting. Putting his hands on my precious fur. There is only one other that I would allow to touch me and that is my precious mate.' Itachi thought as he strutted off, away from the loud buffoon.

"Well, lets chat, shall we?" Iruka said as he gestured to the sofas.

"So, were is your cat? I thought it would be nice if the cats got to know one another." Asuma said as he looked around the apart from where he sat besides Iruka.

"Sleeping. He will come out later. He likes to do as he pleases. Sadly, he doesn't really listen to me." Gai said as his shoulders slump.

"I know how you feel." Kisame said from beside him.

The cats chose to ignore the humans and explore their surroundings.

"Hinata, come." Itachi said as he stared into her pearl like eyes.

Hinata shook her head as she sat behind Neji.

"Hmph. You don't know how to do it right. Watch this. Naruto, come." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as though he was stupid and ran to hide behind Sai.

"That sure showed me." Itachi said as he grinned.

"Shut up. Sai, step away from him." Sasuke hissed as he stalked towards the both of them.

"Hey, you are the one who scared away your little kitty cat. I'm just here for comfort, right Naruto?" Sai asked as he looked behind him towards the yellow cat.

Naruto realized that maybe hiding behind another perverted cat wasn't such a good idea so he ran behind Hinata.

'Hmm, two pissed off cats that want to skin me alive. I have the worst sort of luck.' Neji thought as he saw two Bombay cats with murderous eyes.

Neji would have started a staring contest if he weren't pushed harshly from behind.

"Well, well. What do we have here? I see we have two delicious looking little kittens in my home. What's your name, little kitties?" A voice asked from behind.

All the cats turned to see a long-haired red headed beast of a cat with reddish black spots. Itachi and Sasuke glared at the male that was looking at their mate with such lustful eyes.

"My name is Naruto and this is Hinata. Are you that guy's cat? What is your name?" Naruto asked as he stared at the large cat.

"Naruto. Hinata. Such lovely names. My name is Kyuubi. It is a PLEASURE to meet you both." Kyuubi stated as he sat in front of the two, his tail swaying slowly.

"What type of cat are you? I never seen your type before." Sai asked as he nudge Neji upright.

"I'm a rare Egyptian Mau. There is no one like me out there." Kyuubi said as he continued to look at the two little kittens.

"I thought Egyptian Mau are short-haired cats?" Hinata said with a confused look.

"Yeah. I never heard of a long haired Mau." Naruto said, tilting his furry head in confusion.

"I don't think you know how rare I am, baby. Would the both of you like to help me repopulate my breed?" Kyuubi asked.

"The hell they would!" Sasuke and Itachi yelled out at the Mau.

"I wasn't asking the both of you. Who the hell are all of you anyway?" Kyuubi asked as he glared at the rest of the male cats.

"My name is Itachi. That Abyssinian kitten over there is my mate." Itachi said, ignoring Hinata's stunned look.

"I'm Sasuke. The Rex over there that you are trying to hump is my mate. Back the fuck off." Sasuke said as he glared at the Mau.

"I'm Sai and the one you pushed is Neji. We are your neighbors. Please to meet ya!" Sai said, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"Kyuubi. Remember that name kitties. It will be the name you scream out while I ravage your sweet bodies." Kyuubi purred out as he lustfully stared at Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata once again ran towards Neji for protection against perverted cats.

"Aw, don't be afraid. I treat you both very nicely, after all, I am your mate." Kyuubi stated as he started walking towards the kittens.

"The fuck? You can't have two mates, dumbass!" Sasuke yelled out as he blocked Kyuubi's path.

"I can due to the fact that my breed are under populated." Kyuubi said matter-of-factly.

"I can understand why your breed are so scarce. They must have been killed off by other cats." Itachi said as he also blocked Kyuubi's path towards the kittens.

"Hmm, jealousy is an awful thing. There is no need for the both of you to feel threaten, unless you fear that I would be able to take away your supposed mate." Kyuubi said while grinning.

"Hey, lets get this straight! Hinata and I are not those two's mates! We are no one's mates!" Naruto yelled out from behind Neji.

"Hush now, my mate. Let big daddy handle things for you." Kyuubi said as he glared at the two Bombay cats.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out.

"Whose big daddy? If anyone is big daddy to him, it's me!" Sasuke yelled out.

Itachi, feeling like the conversation was going nowhere, went towards Neji and Hinata. Neji dodged Itachi's claws and cursed himself later for forgetting that Hinata was behind him. Itachi, taking his chance, curled his body around Hinata, only allowing her head to show from under him. Hinata, knowing that the large cat wont release her soon, allowed herself to rest.

Kyuubi, seeing this decided to bother the large Bombay, but stopped when he saw the cats eyes turn red. Backing off for now, he decided to bother the smaller Bombay, only to see Sasuke guarding Naruto, eyes turning red as well.

'Well, I give up for now.' Kyuubi thought as he grinned.

"I'll admit that I might not be their mates at the moment, but the both of you have to admit that the same goes for you." Kyuubi said as he sat licking his paws.

All he heard were hisses directed towards him.

"Well, the cats seem to be getting along." Gai said as he stared at the cats behind him.

"Really? They kind of looked peeved to me." Asuma stated as he also stared at the cats.

"Itachi, what did I say about bothering Hinata?" Kisame said as he threw a napkin at his pet cat.

'Piss off, fish face.' Itachi thought while ignoring the napkin that was thrown at his head.

"Well, Itachi and Hinata seem to be comfortable with each other. Sasuke and Naruto haven't even fought yet so I'm taking this as a good sign." Iruka said as he smiled at the cats.

"It's all an act! I can feel it in my bones! If we let our guard down, that is when the fur flies!" Kisame yells out as he rubbed his arms.

Kisame didn't know how right he was about the cats.

"Lets just eat. I already prepared a room for the cats with food and toys so lets take them there and then we can start the party!" Gai said as he ushered the cats into the room a few doors down the hallway.

"Be good now!" Iruka yelled out to the cats.

The door shuts behind them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POOF!

"Well, it's good to be out of that form." Kyuubi said as he stretched his arms over his head.

The others saw a tall male with long red-hair dressed in baggy gray sweat with a white wife beater and gray flip-flops. His golden tan skin seems to glow as he stretched.

He walked towards Hinata, his grin scaring the poor kitty. As he reached to grab a hold of the little kitten, a large POOF was heard.

In place of the small Abyssinian cat stood a petite girl with short blue-hair dressed in a black and white Lolita dress, white knee high stockings and black dressy shoes.

'Wow. So that is what she looks like in this form. Yummeh!' Itachi thought as he stared at Hinata.

No one knew that from his angle on the floor, that he could see right up Hinata's dress.

'Hmm, small, white silk panties. Delicious.' Itachi thought as he hid his grin.

"My, my, my. You look even better then what I thought you would look like in this form. Like a sweet little pure princess. I chose well." Kyuubi grinned as he continued to walk towards Hinata.

Kyuubi didn't seem to notice that Hinata was backing away from his form at a very quick pace.

POOF!

Everyone stared at the tale male beside Hinata. In place of the large Bombay cat stood a tall male with long raven-hair tied in a ponytail. Said man currently wore a black suit with a ruby red shirt and black tie. The suit looked expensive. It looked like an Armani suit, but everyone thought that that wasn't possible. How can a cat have an Armani suit?

Little did they now that it was an Armani suit. Itachi actually has a lot of expensive suits from many name brand places. He liked expensive things. Itachi is just cool like that.

Walking towards Hinata, Itachi wrapped his right arm around her waist. Pulling her until they reached the couch, he sat down and allowed the pretty Abyssinian to sit on his lap.

Hinata blushed at the situation she found herself in.

POOF!

They turned to see a petite boy with short messy blond hair wearing short tan shorts, an overly large black t-shirt that completely covered the boy's torso (except one of his shoulders) to his thighs with white tan sneakers.

"My, you look very scrumptious! You look like what a true uke should look like. Me likey." Kyuubi said as he licked his lips.

Oh, Sasuke is pissed.

POOF!

There stood a raven-haired boy with tan khaki shorts, white wife beater with a gray hoodie and gray sneakers

"Back off of my uke, bastard." Sasuke growled as he grabbed the blond and held him to his side.

POOF! POOF!

They turned to see the Burmese cat turn into a male with long raven hair wearing black slacks with a white dress shirt and black dress shoes. Beside him stood another raven haired male with baggy blue jeans, white t-shirt and white tennis shoes.

"We thought that since everyone was changing into their humanoid form that we should do so as well." Sai stated as he stretched his aching body.

No one was paying any attention to him.

"Why don't you let him choose." Kyuubi said.

"I choose no one." Naruto said.

"He clearly wants me." Sasuke said as he held Naruto closer to his body.

Itachi was just glad that no one was bothering him while he was cuddling his precious Hinata.

'Ah, two beautiful people taking pleasure from one another's company. What can be better…besides being physically intimate?' Itachi thought as he allowed his hand to slide under Hinata's ruffled skirt.

He ignored the small hands trying to push his larger hand away.

It came as quite a shock to him when his beloved kitten suddenly disappeared from his arms. Looking towards the side, he saw Kyuubi hold not only Hinata, but Naruto as well.

Both Uchiha brothers' tempers finally snapped. Running towards the damn redhead, they both grabbed their mates and threw them gently onto the couch while tackling the redhead to the floor. All anyone can see were fist flying, legs kicking and tempers flaring from the three of them.

"Shouldn't we do something, big brother Neji?" Hinata asked from the side of the couch.

"No. Let them get all their frustration out so we don't have to deal with it later." Neji stated as he sat beside his cousin.

"I agree. Let the three fight while we eat." Sai stated as he sat besides Naruto, petting the boy's ears.

Naruto just slapped away the perverted cat's hands and left to eat some food.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I told you this would happen if we left them alone." Kisame said as he stared into the destroyed room.

All the humans stood at the doorway in shock to see the once pristine room in shambles. The wallpaper seemed to be beyond repair, the curtains ripped from their poles and the furniture was overturned. In the wreckage laid three cats all KO'd. They then notice the other cats sitting contently in the food area of the room. Surprisingly that area was left untouched by the fight.

"What happened here?" Asuma asked as he stared at his own cats drinking from the water dish.

"Shit happened, Asuma. Shit happened." Kisame said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm sorry that the cats destroyed your room, Gai." Iruka said as Naruto sat happily in his arms.

"No worries, friend. It could have been my Kyuubi that started the fight anyway. I told you that I had no control over him. He is a hellion." Gai said as he cuddled his still unconscious cat.

'Bitch is more like it.' The Uchiha brothers thought as they sat on their owner's shoulders.

"A real life cat fight. Interesting. Too bad we couldn't see the human female equivalent of it. Ladies galore." Asuma said as his own cans sat in his arms and on his shoulder.

"Well, no hard feelings. Cats will be cats. We just have to let them play with each other more so that they can get use to each other. I bet they will be the best of friends after a few days!" Gai said as he held his cat up in the air.

Kyuubi is still unconscious.

'I doubt that.' The rest of the human's thought.

"We will see if another get together can be made. I'm afraid that the only free day I have is on Sunday." Iruka stated.

"My schedule is always changing." Asuma said as he petted Sai.

"I'm usually free weekends." Kisame said as he petted Hinata whom he was carrying.

"Naruto and Hinata's owners are off on a mission right now and their schedules are erratic as well." Iruka said.

"Hmm, well, we will wait until they are here before we decide on another group gathering." Gai said as he walked his guest to the door.

"That's fine. Well, see you later Gai. Welcome to the neighborhood. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Iruka said as he left.

"I'm sure I would with all these wonderful friends and kitty cats! Have a nice day all!" Gai yelled out to them.

Once he closed the door, the others finally reached the apartment stairway.

"He sure is a very…interesting person." Asuma said as they descended on the stairway.

"Loud is more like it. He reminds me of a certain loud mouth woman we all know." Kisame said.

"Don't let Anko hear you say that. She will make sure you regret it." Asuma said.

"How did you know I was talking about Anko. It seems like you think she is a loud mouth woman, Asuma." Kisame said while grinning.

"He's got you there. You should watch out for her, Asuma. She knows when someone is talking ill of her." Iruka stated as he smiled at his friends.

"…Well shit." Asuma said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anko's Mission - Somewhere Far Away

Anko stopped in her tracks, her fist clichéd tightly into a fist.

"Asuma, Kisame, your dead when I get back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Asuma and Kisame couldn't help the shiver that ran through their bodies at that moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka's Apartment – 2C

"I don't know what happened in there, but I'm to tired to care at the moment. Gai seems to be the type to take the energy right out of you." Iruka said as he stared at the two cats in front of him.

Hearing a knock on his door, Iruka went to answer it. He was quite surprised to see Kakashi standing there.

"Your very early. You. Early. This is shocking." Iruka said as he allowed the man in.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or amused at your shock." Kakashi said as he picked up his blond kitten and rubbed his face against its furry head.

"How have you been Naruto? Did Sasuke bother you too much?" Kakashi asked.

"Meow (translate to, "Sasuke is a big poopy head! He manhandled me, papa Kashi!")" Naruto meowed out.

"Aw, my poor Naruto. Sasuke doesn't mean to annoy you. He just likes you too much." Kakashi said as he petted Naruto's head.

"Meow (translate to, "Doesn't matter. At least Iruka was here to keep him away from me. Naruto loves Iruka!")" Naruto meowed out.

"It looks like he enjoyed his stay…somewhat." Kakashi said to Iruka.

"Yes he has. He still hasn't warmed up to Sasuke I'm afraid. I thought they were making progress this morning, but I guess I was wrong." Iruka said as he looked towards Sasuke sitting at the windowsill.

'Is he sulking?' Iruka thought as he watched his cat look at Naruto.

"Thank you for taking care of Naruto. I appreciate it. Would you like to come over my apartment for dinner in a few hours? Think of it as a thank you for taking care of my kitten, or think of it as a date if you want." Kakashi said as he wiggled his eyebrow.

"…okay." Iruka said as he blushed.

Sasuke perked up at this.

"Fabulous. I'll see you in a few. Bye." Kakashi said as he left Iruka's apartment.

"Oh, my." Iruka thought, as he blushed some more.

'Hmm, the owners are getting cozy with one another. This will be good for me.' Sasuke thought as he started to groom himself for his own date with his mate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The apartment is finally clean, don't you think, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Meow." Naruto replied.

"That's good. The food is cooking on the stove and the apartment is lemon fresh. The only thing left to do is take out the trash. Keep an eye on the stove for me while I take out the trash, Naruto. Make sure nothing spills over." Kakashi said as he left through the door.

"Meow (translate to, "Yes, sir!")" Naruto meowed out.

As Kakashi left the trash shoot, he almost got plowed over by a large green mass trying to hug him. Seeing the stranger's face, he sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he stared unemotionally at the man.

"My eternal rival! It is good to see you again! Let us run into the sunset and celebrate our reunion!" Gai yelled out as he attempted to hug Kakashi again.

"…No." Kakashi replied.

"But, I spend so long to find you. We must continue our beautiful friendship like we did when we were children!" Gai said as he again attempted to hug Kakashi.

"…Hell, no." Kakashi replied.

"Come on, Kakashi! I searched far and wide after you left so that we can be friends again!" Gai whined.

"I moved so that I could get away from you." Kakashi said as he tried to leave the green mess behind.

"That comment would have hurt my feelings if they were true, but I know how cool you are so I know that you are just kidding. Come, my eternal rival, we must celebrate with a healthy secret handshake!" Gai yelled out while thrusting his hand out to Kakashi.

"Us shaking hands isn't really a secret handshake." Kakashi said as he walked away.

"It is if we add in ten minutes of high kicking, fist bumping, hips twisting and gyrating moves!" Gai said as he ran after him.

"Don't gyrate anywhere near my being, Gai. That's unnerving and somewhat nauseating." Kakashi said as he walked up the apartment staircase, leaving Gai behind.

"Wait, Kakashi! You didn't let me mention the leg locking, one foot hopping move where we do jazz hands!" Gai screamed after him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End Chapter 4-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Please Note

- I updated again. It doesn't seem like people are that interested in this story anymore by the few reviews I got. It makes me sad. Oh, well, I can't change people minds about them liking my story.

-Really, the few reviews are just an excuse for me to focus my attention on something else since I have been having trouble thinking of where I want this story to go. I have an idea, but my interest in this story is decreasing.

-I'm not giving up on this story, but sadly my interest in it has been wavering for a while. With the decrease of reader's interest in this story, I decided that I'll just focus on my other story for now.

-Know that I still appreciate those that did review. This updated chapter is for you. I'll update another chapter when my muse for this story comes back. It might be soon or it might be later, it really depends on where I decide to go plot wise.

-Also, I know that Maito Gai is also known as Might Guy and other stuff, but I like Maito Gai the most so I used that one.

-Thank you lovely reviewers!


End file.
